Kodomo's Law
by Nancy-Hiwatari-17
Summary: que pasa cuando por un hechozo ocupas un lugar raro dentro de las pertenencias de tu adorado,, aun mas cuando descubre que no eres el unico enamorado de los ojos de tu dueño?.. kai taka, yuriv taka n.n


**Kodomo's Law**

**Sinopsis: **que pasaria si por un hechizo te convirtieran en uno de los juguetes de tu adorado?--- y aun mas cuado te das cuenta de que no eres el unico enamorado de los ojos azul tormenta de tu dueño?... divertida parodia ¿adivinan de que pelicula? pero con los de bey blade... y algunas de mis amigas tambien apareceran aqui jejejeje....

**advertencia:** este fic es **YAOI,** y las parejas principales son **Kai/taka, Yuriv/Taka., y alguna otra** que se me ocurra, jeje, espero que les agrade, este y mi otro fic llamado "el bello y el Bestia"...

**dedicatoria: a mis primas Kiyone y Shinrine , las quiero mucho n.n primitas n.n asi como tambien a mi adorada tía Arashi Engel hope n.n**

****

**Capitulo 1**

**lo que provoca el enamorarse...**

****

La mañana estaba hermosa, Takao llevaba bastante prisa, se dirigian a una hermosa tienda de regalos que se encontraba en el centro de tokio, su unica compañia en ese momento era el frio chico bicolor que de una u otra forma se vio casi "obligado" a acompañar a takao a sus compras, aunque... despues de todo, el pasar el domingo con takao no era tan mala idea despues de todo.....

- vamos Kai apresurate, tengo que compara dos muñecos... y eso es urgente, si no nos apresuramos se van a acabar y son de coleccion- decia el moreno jalando del brazo a su acompañante....

- ...- ahhhh...- suspiro resignado el chico bicolor....- ya que puedo hacer...-

Cuando llegaron a la tienda habia una muchedumbre abarrotada para comprar lo que se decia era la ultima moda en juguetes de coleccion se trataba del ultra super mejorado Buzz Light Year con cinturon anti gravedad, asi como el Gran Alguacil Woody, quien ahora venia equipado con un traje futurista como Buzz, ya que eran de la misma coleccion, asi que se podria decir que para un niño seria casi imposible adquirir uno sin comparar el otro, en eso residia la magia de el consumismo, la mayoría de las personas comparaba ambos, y Takao , nuestro pequeño moreno no era la excepción , se abalanzo sobre un Buzz que estaba enfrente de el peleando con un chico de cabellos verdes.... mientras que kai solamente veia la escena con una gran gota en la cabeza ... suspirando resignado se alejo un poco para ver que mas podia ver.... los pasillos de la tienda estaban relativamente vacios si lo comparamos con la seccion donde estaban estos dos muñecos.....

- ahhh... nadie puede con ese niño ¬¬- decia kai mientras caminaba, pero paro en seco al ver una muñeca que se parecia mucho a takao, sus mismos ojos y su cabello, de no ser por que traia vestido podria jurar que era su viva imagen , se le quedo viendo un poco , y recordo al moreno...

- Demonios¡¡¡¡¡- grito kai desesperado- por que demonios no puedo sacarmelo de la cabeza- sera que-...- callo al analizar lo que estaba pensando- no como puede ser que me este enamorando de el ¡¡¡¡-

En eso estaba cuando volvio a poner la caja en su estante viendo por el espacio entre caja y caja a cierto chico pelirrojo de ojos azules color hielo con un muñeco de buzz light year en sus manos, mientras temblaba un poco y veia anonadado al moreno quien aun estaba buscando uno de esos muñecos ...

- bien.. aqui voy... de seguro si le doy este muñeco que le compre se pondra muy contento y al fin podre decírselo- tomo el muñeco con sus manos apretandolo presa de los nervios y avanzo a paso lento hacia donde estaba el moreno.-

- ho...hola takao- empezo nervioso el pelirrojo-

- Hola Yuriv.. como has estado- dijo el moreno soltando a un chico quien aprovechaba y tomaba un muñeco el cual era el motivo de la pelea.- noooo¡¡ mi muñeco ToT-

.- mhhh...- dijo yuriv mientras se ponia mas rojo que un semaforo en alto.- te... te compre esto¡¡¡- dijo entregandole la caja del muñeco mientras takao sonreia alegremente-

-¿ es para mi?- Yuriv solamente movio nervioso la cabeza afirmativamente - ahhh es un muñeco Buzz light year... muchas gracias Yuriv¡¡¡- y el impulsivo moreno lo abrazo efusivamnte por el cuello para luego darle las gracias nuevamente.....

mientras kai esta hirviendo de rabia escondido entre los anaqueles .... no dejaria que Yuriv se quedara con Takao.... eso era la guerra, pero entonces vio la cara de alegria del chico moreno al ver el muñeco que Yuriv habia conseguido quien sabe como... asi que desidio buscar el otro muñeco....

Paso por los pasillos y entonces vio a un chico que llevaba en sus manos un Woodi mejorado, justo para la caja, se apresuro en idear un plan y se acercó al chico, lo tomo por el hombro y le dijo...

- hola. dime vas a comprar eso?- dijo con una voz de experto en juguetes...-

- Si por que?¡??- el chico estaba confundido-

- no por nada, es solo que....-

- solo que que...¡¡¡¡- el chico se notaba preocupado ante la expresion fria de kai-

- miralo bien ese muñeco ya esta dañado, deberias fijarte bien, en verdad que ese muñeco ya dañado no vale su precio...-

- como ??? oo de donde esta dañado¡¡¡¡- el inocente chico comenzo a buscarle algun daño -

- mira .... acercate... aqui ...- dijo acercando su rostro a la caja-

- yo no veo nada oo-

- alli mira- cuando el otro chico tuvo su cara practicamente pegada a la caja kai toco uno de los puntos del Ki del chico haciendo que se desmayara ,,, dandole suficiente tiempo para sentarlo en el piso junto a la caja de una muñeca Barbie en tamaño natural, le puso la peluca y el vestido y lo dejo en el muestrario, mientras que alegremente tomaba la caja y se dirigia a donde estaba takao......

- lo siento amigo... pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale- menciono mientras pagaba el muñeco en la caja...

Cuando hubo llegado takao estaba esperando a Yuriv quien habia ido al baño, sentado mirando melancolicamente los estantes .... al parecer no habia conseguido el otro muñeco....y los estantes de este ya estaban vacios....

- mhhh. takao que tienes.- una voz conocida le susurro a su lado-

- kai¡¡¡ donde estabas.. pense que ya te habias ido... y OO- takao abrio los ojos a mas no poder cuando kai le mostro la caja que tenia en sus manos... - eso ...eso es....¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-

- me imagine que te gustaria tenerlo...- dijo seriamente- toma- dijo mientras le daba la caja....

Takao tenia su rostro cubierto entre sus cabellos azul media noche, y no dijo nada solamente temblaba ligeramente... lo que preocupo a kai.... cuando se acerco a su rostro sorpresivamente el moreno se lanzo a sus brazos tirandolo al piso y quedando encima de el ... y frotando su mejilla contra el pecho del ruso le gritaba- gracias kai,,, muchisimas gracias ¡¡¡¡- haciendo que casi toda la tienda los volteara a ver, mientras que el bicolor se sonrojaba enormemente ... pero estaba a punto de quitar al moreno de encima cuando Yuriv llego echando fuego por los ojos, asi que el hentai de kai . aprovechando la ocasion con una mano tomo al moreno por la cintura acercandolo mas a el y besando suavemente sus cabellos azules le susurro - de nada takao..-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.. yuriv llego instantaneamente a lado de ellos y levanto a takao... meintras que el y Kai tenian un duelo de miradas....

- Takao- dijo Yuriv sin dejar de mirar a kai- por favor esperanos en un cafe , aun nos faltan algunas cosas que hacer-

- Esta bien pero...- puso una cara de cachorrito, pero antes de poder decir algo Kai saco su billetera y le dio Bastante dinero a takao-

- Toma... cómprate lo que quieras- Dijo el bicolor mirando triunfante a Yuriv, quien solamente lo veia con rabia como kai le daba un gran manojo de billetes-

-gracias kai ¡¡¡- y el moreno salio disparado a la cafeteria de enfrente...-

- y bien ?- pregunto expectante el bicolor- ¿que demonios te traes tu con takao?--

- eso es lo que yo deberia preguntarte a ti ... que yo sepa , tu no tratabas a takao mas que como un simple niñito....-

-Eso era antes...- contesto kai

- ahh ahora me vas a decir que le encontraste su lado encantador - Yuriv le contesto de manera tajante...-

- y eso a ti que te importa ¬¬-

- me importa mucho, sobre todo por que todos saben que takao siempre fue alguien especial para mi, y no voy a permitir que nada mas por que a ti se te dio la gana enamorarte de el... vengas y me lo quites...-

- enamorarme?- pregunto el bicolor mientras que un ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas se mostraba- ¿que te hace pensar eso ¬¬?

- Tu mismo... es mas que obvio que lo vez y te derrites... ¿que acaso ni tu mismo te habias dado cuenta?-

- Callate yuriv... no necesito que un idiota como tu me lo diga.- dijo mientras que sacaba algo de su bolsa- sabes cual es la unica manera de arreglar esto no?-

- por supuesto - dijo el pelirrojo mordazmente mientras que sacaba su bey blade-

- 3....2....1... let it rip ¡¡¡¡- ambos chicos dejaron que su blades hablaran por ellos,

Ambos bey blades se encontraban girando por casi todos los pasillos de la tienda provocando un gran escandalo y uno que otro desperfecto, asi que ambos optaron por seguir su lucha en la parte de afuera...-

- valmos wolfborg- grito Yuriv-

- no lo dejes ganar Dranzer ¡¡¡-

Ninguno de los dos se daba cuartel, corrian por las calles , siguiendo la batalla que tenian sus bey blades, por muchas cuadras (o calles) siguieron con su juego mientras tanto......

- ahhh ... tengo sueño- decia un moreno sentado en el cafe mientras comia un pastel con una malteada.- Kai y yuriv ya se tardaron bastante... que es lo que les estara pasando?-

- aqui tiene su orden señor- dijo la mesera que le traia un pay de manzana.-

- ahhh muchas gracias, ... bueno si kai y Yuriv no vienen ahora , puedo entretenerme comiendo un poco n-n-

Mientras tanto los chicos ya se encontraban como a seis o siete calles del cafe, siguiendo con su batalla, ninguno de los dos queria rendirse ya que el precio era demasiado alto.... perder a su persona mas especial era algo que definitivamente nadie apostaria, pero este no era su caso....

- maldicion... kai ya rindete- grito el pelirrojo-

- nunca... primero muerto...-

- ahhh si ??¡¡¡¡¡ entonces te cumplire tu deseo¡¡¡¡ -

Y dicciendo esto Wolfborg arremetio contra Dranzer justo cuando un autobus de carga venia pasando por la calle, haciendo que ambos blades rebotaran y entraran por la ventana de un establecimiento.... unos segundos despues solamente se vio como un humo de color rosado salia por alli y el sonito de vidrios rotos callendo al piso se escuchaba....-

- estupido Yuriv mira lo que hiciste¡¡¡- grito kai al pelirrojo

- yo¡???? esto fue tu culpa hiwatari, -

- Ya callate, ahora si vamos a tener que pagar lo que rompiste -

Ambos entraron lo mas rapido que pudieron al establecimiento, pero extrañamente estaba totalmente oscuro, frente a ellos habia muchos estantes que tenian muchos matraces y tubos de ensayos con liquidos de diversos colores, habia velas de colores, inciensos, amuletos, al parecer era una tienda esoterica....

- hola.. hay alguien aqui ?- pregunto kai

- creo que no hay nadie mejor vamonos ¡¡- dijo yuriv , y estaba a punto de irse pero kai lo detuvo de cuello

- ahh no... ahora te quedas, despues de todo, tu fuiste el de la idea de arremeter contra mi en mediod e la calle.-

De pronto un sonido raro se escucho enfrente de ellos, y sus blades aparecieron de la nada, ya ninguno giraba y estaban cubiertos de un liquito rosa....

- mira aqui estan nuestros blade, vamonos ahora que no hay nadie- dijo Yuriv y kai asintio pero cuando iban a salir la voz de una chica se escucho tras ellos ...

. ahh no ustedes no van aslair de aqui....¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- ambos voltearon y se encontraron con una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color entre violeta y miel....

- este , perdone usted- comenzo kai- solamente veniamos por nuestros blades, ahora ya nos vamos, con su permiso.-

- de ninguna manera¡¡¡¡- grito la chica, realmente se veia molesta..- ustedes no se van a ir de aqui, sin antes pagar por lo que hicieron, acaban de echar a perder mi posima de enamoramiento que llevo haciendo desde hace una semana ¡¡¡¡-

- disculpenos- dijoYuriv- es que tuvimos un accidente con nuestros blades -

- si, solo diganos cuanto le debemos y le pagaremos...- termino kai

- ahh , no creo que puedan pagar con dinero jovencitos ..... tendran que pagar con algo mas valioso... veo que ambos estan enamorados.... asi que se me ocurre una idea con la que puedan pagar, ya ya que mi posima servia para eso, me divertire viendo si ustedes son mas efectivos que mi posima...-

- que a que se refiere¡¡-

- a solo un jueguito que terminara cuando ustedes logren que es persona diga que los quiere....-

- que nos quiere ¡¡. ja eso sera muy facil siendo quien soy...- dijo Yuriv bastante seguro de si mismo-

- a eso me refiero..... solo recuerden mi nombre.... Kaori .. Kaze ....-

Dicho esto todo se volvio negro para ambos chicos mientras que solamente veian como los labios de la chica (que al parecer era de su misma edad) se movian recitando algo....

Mientars Takao estaba ya un poco preocupado por los chicos ya que habia pasado una hora sin tener noticias de ellos....

- que les habra pasado?... se que ellos saben cuidarse solos pero de todos modos...-

- disculpe usted es kinomiya takao?- le pregunto una chica identica a la hechicera....-

.- si soy yo... ¿ que se te ofrece?-

- unos amigos tuyos , un chico blanco y uno pelirrojo , me pidieorn que te entregara esta carta.-

- ahh si muchas gracias...-

- no tienes por que darlas pequeño , jeje, eres muy lindo, ahora comprendo muchas cosas n.n-

- nani?- el moreno estaba desconcertado-

-, nah no me hagas, caso, ahh si, se me olvidaba, tambien me pidieron que te entregara esta muñeca - le entrego una muñeca, la misma que kai habia visto, la cual se parecia mucho a takao-

- vaya , se parece a mi ¡¡¡- dijo takao saliendo un poco de su asombro.-

- bueno me retiro, espero verte de nuevo , takao, .-

- si lo mismo digo, ahh y como te llamas?...- pregunto un poco extrañado..-

- Kaze.... Kaori Kaze...- fue lo que le dijo y haciendo un gesto de despedida salio del restaurante...-

- vaya que chica tan agradable, me dio una sensacion de paz n.n- dijo Takao mientras leia la carta...

**_Takao: _**

_Yuriv y yo tuvimos unos "**muy pequeños**" problemas, por lo cual tuvimos que salir de la ciudad, no se cuanto nos vayamos a tardar, pero espero que disfrutes tus **muñecos,** son **muy especiales **sabes , junto con esta carta hay una llave con la que puedes entrar a la mansion de mi abuelo, probablemente te sea mas comodo estar alli ahora que tu familia etsa fuera del pais, **y nosostros **fuera de la ciudad, diles a los sirvientes que te den lo que quieran, son ordenes mias, **estaremos en contacto.**.. cuidate mucho._

**_Hiwatari Kai_**

- vaya o.o- el moreno guardo todas sus cosas y salio del restaurante- es bastante raro que kai escriba asi, que yo me acuerde a el no le gusta decir las cosas por medio de cartas, esto esta raro.- dijo mientras se dirigia a su casa.- pero ya que el me lo pidio ire por mis cosas a mi casa y luego me ire a la mansión, jeje, me alegra que estemos en vacaciones...-

El moreno corria para llegar mas rapido, sin darse cuenta que dos estrellas fugaces se atravesaban en el cielo, justo cuando una leve luz iluminaba sus muñecos......

** -------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**nan: ay dios mio otro fic nuevo, ya no se que es lo que voy a hacer con tantos este es el num. 12 o.o**

**kai: ni modo ya lo hiciste ahora te callas**

**yuriv: no seas tan duro con ella, solo trata de ayudar**

**kai. ayudar ¡¡¡ mira lo que nos ha hecho ¡¡¡-**

**nan: emmm, bueno me imagino que ya todos saben a que pelicula se parece esta historia no?, bueno espero sus comentarios mientras trato de calmar a kai XDDD, sayonara minna¡¡¡¡**


End file.
